Silent Departure
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law and Kid are two strangers on a street, that's all they are to everyone. However, they both had a bond, one that Kid never want to say goodbye to. Prompt Challenge: Day 25. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Erm, I actually wanted to finish and post this fic up earlier, but time hates me. But nevermind, here it is. I hope you enjoyed today's fic! I hope it is not sad or something? LOL. Have fun ~

Prompt was given by user, BloodyKarasu : **Don't say goodbye. Goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

The different color of lights dotted around the whole place along with the neon dance floor. It wasn't a particularly busy and crowded night. Just enough things to occupy Law to stop him from feeling bored and not make him too tired. His hands moved around expertly through the bar, mixing the cocktails and serving it to the customer. Law is the hot shot here.

As usual, he slid the glass onto the table for the customer that sat in front of him. It wasn't shocking to see girls _and guys _trying to impress him for whatsoever reasons. He always just answered them with a smile and walked away. Perhaps being popular in a club wasn't always a good thing, but he didn't mind, he got the pay he wanted.

Law stole a quick glance at the clock and continued his work. Seeing the time made a slightly more genuine smile slipped onto his face. _He's coming. _About ten minutes later, Law caught sight of a group of people coming into the club. Right at the front of the group, was a man with the most outstanding hair color here. Law slipped the grinning mask back on.

Kid walked into the music-filled club, even though he was laughing and seemingly chatting with his friends, he couldn't help himself but wondered about the charismatic bartender that stood behind the bar. Still involving himself in the conversation, he looked at the bar discreetly, searching for Law. Call it luck or fate; in the mere second where Kid saw Law, they had their gaze on each other. Of course it didn't last for a long time; they both had the image they need to keep up.

The large group broke into smaller cliques once they reached inside the club. Some occupied themselves on the dance floor, some went to the tables and some, including Kid, went to the bar for a drink. Along with his friends, Kid made sure to sit near Law, making sure that he would receive one of his many services.

"Harvard and Gin Gimlet."

Kid ordered his drinks, eying Law's expression and movement. This wasn't new to Law. Kid always had the tendency to sit near him and order for his friend. Knowing exactly which drink was for Kid, Law noted himself to put just a little more into making the Harvard. Once he was done, Law slid the glass onto the counter, but before he could retract his hands out of habit, Kid had made sure grazed Law's fingers.

Law stopped himself from smirking as he continued his job. He didn't expect that and the smirk that was direct at him wasn't very satisfying since he was the one who had his guard down. After Kid had finished his drinks, he had gone away with his friends to the room that he booked. With the amount of customers going up, Law had busied himself with the work and forgotten about the time. It was only until the arrival of the person who came to take over Law's shift then he realized.

When Law had packed up his stuffs, he headed out of the club and to the bus stop right opposite it. Several buses came by, but Law did not board any of them. Kid sat in the room that he had booked, looking at his friends getting drunk and high from the girls, he could not wait to get out of here.

"I'm going out for some fresh air, have fun."

Kid announced, even though the nods are seen, Kid doubted that any of them actually cared and neither did he. Stuffing his phone into his pocket, he headed out the club. _It was finally the goddamn time. _When he exited the club, a bus passed the opposite side of the road, when it was gone from Kid's sight, a smirk plastered itself onto his face.

Once Law saw the door swung open and when he caught sight of the red, he got off from leaning against the pole and headed to a specific direction. Same goes with Kid. They both walked towards the same direction, but neither of them made it known to people that they are friends. In all truth, neither of them knows whether they are friends or not.

Halfway through their way to their destination, Law had slowed down his pace, and when they reach, Kid was the one who stepped into the hotel lobby first, _as usual. _Law made sure to time his pace just right, when Kid got the card to his suite, Law too, just stepped through the entrance. Their distance was kept all the way until inside the room.

Kid always made sure to leave the door unlock, he knew that Law would come in just a minute or less. Law too, made sure he always did too.

The door didn't have the time to close before Kid found himself pushed against white painted wall. Law pressed his palm against Kid's chest and his fingers drew small circles. Law's lips were just a breath away but neither did the job to close the distance, _yet. _A smirk was once again on Law's lips. _Oh, sweet, sweet revenge. _

"Eustass-ya, you had your fun at the club huh?"

"Ah, tons of fun."

"Meaning I can have my own fun too, right?"

Their breaths were mingled together as they spoke against each other's lips. Law pushed against Kid's chest, putting a step between their heated bodies. Kid got the idea of what Law was talking about and quickly, without warning, he took a step towards Law and pulled at his arm. With a twist, Law was the one against the wall.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, Trafalgar."

That was the last thing that came from Kid as he pressed his mouth against Law in a kiss that was hot enough to melt metal. Law's hands travelled up to Kid's buttons, undoing them quickly. The flimsy material was removed from Kid almost immediately. Kid hissed at the coldness of Law's fingers against his heated skin. Law was far too cold, and he was going to change it soon.

Kid place his hands at Law's hips, his fingers were sliding one by one under the restrictive hoodie. Unlike his hands, Law's body felt flushed. Moving his hands up higher, his finger grazes past the bud, making Law emit a moan into the kiss.

Who knew when, the both of them decided that the bedroom would be the better choice. In the silent and cold suite, muffled moans sounded deep into the night.

* * *

Law sat up from the bed, wincing when he felt the ache at the lower part of his body. However, he didn't mind it – it was a proof of the night that they shared after all. Law glanced at the clock that was by the bedside, it was near dawn – he should go soon. As usual, Law took a bath even though Kid was still soundly asleep in the bed. Law hadn't had a wink last night, and again, he didn't mind.

Even when Law was out of the shower and the clock said 5.45am, Law was strangely refreshed. True, the fatigue from the night still remains, but the shower did its job. Law left the suite without a word, only a smile.

* * *

Kid opened his eyes; the afternoon sun was already peeking into the room, annoying Kid from his sleep. Stretching out satisfyingly, Kid took a bath. He knew that Law was gone and without a word or even goodbye. It was better this way, since he was the one who requested it.

He didn't want to hear any goodbyes, especially from Law. After all, goodbye means leaving, which meant forgetting. Kid didn't want that. The silent departure was well enough.

* * *

Author's Note: As usual, I hope you had a nice time reading this fanfic ~ All the things you all have done made me happy! Thank you for your chance for my fic!

**To .log - **HAHAH I'm really happy to see you enjoying my story! I know right, I feel really disturbed by the thought that someone would live to this extreme for another person and I couldn't do anything. Argh, it's really... nevermind. One should never change themselves for someone else ~ Thank you so so much for supporting for so long! :D

**To The Red Harlequin On The Luna - **Wow, this is the first ever time I've received such a long review! Hahah, yea I'm 15 ^^ Oh gosh, erm, thank you for your compliment! I don't really think my writing is that amazing yet, but thank you so much! I'll try and improve my writing to be better! :D Ohmygod, you're making me really really shy right now. I don't know what to say, but thank you! Well for smut, I'll try XD HAHAH. But the thing is, I can read smut, a lot of them, I just can't write it out TT_TT Uhm, anyway, you can do either, leave a review for a prompt or pm, either works fine for me ^^ Thank you for your review!

**To Axel - **I hope it isn't too unrealistic or something XD But nevetheless, thank you for your review! It means a lot and a lot! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
